Pies fríos
by Only One Hood
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Jason establece que algo de venganza restaurará el orden.


**Título:** Pies Fríos

 **Autora:** AiyokuSama

 **Traducción:** Todd

 **Categoría:** T

 **Fandom:** DC

 **Parejas:** Bruce Wayne x Jason Todd

 **Personajes:** Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd

 **Resumen:** Jason establece que algo de venganza restaurará el orden.

 **Género:** Parodia, romance.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Batman y Red Hood and the Putlaws pertenecen a la editorial DC Comics, respectivos autores y colaboradores.

 **Palabras:** 1.085

* * *

 **PIES FRÍOS**

Jay está molesto. Bruce no lo ha tocado en toda la noche, argumentando que primero debía de hacer su tarea de geometría. Cuando la hora de salir a patrullar llego, y como él aún no había terminado (¡No es que no lo hubiera intentado!), ¡El bastardo decidió dejarlo en casa! Entones, sólo porque el universo lo odia, terminó quedándose dormido entre sus libros de texto, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando fue llevado por las escaleras hasta su cama. Así que cuando despertó solo se molestó más. No lo estaría, ¡Sí por lo menos lo hubiera llevado a la cama con él! Pero noooooo…

Por lo tanto, ahora se está escabullendo a través de los oscuros pasillos. Todavía queda una hora para que amanezca, así que cuenta con que Bruce este inconsciente en la cama. Es probablemente la confianza que hay entre ellos porque el hombre no se despierta cuando entra en la habitación. Se despoja de su cálida bata de felpa, inclinándose hacia la cama, para abrirse paso con facilidad bajo las sábanas. El mayor solo murmura algo que podría haber sido su nombre, pero permanece enroscado en su lado, con la espalda hacia él. Perfecto.

Levantando las piernas y coloca las plantas de sus pies –Que por cierto, están heladas– contra la espalda Bruce.

.

.

.

— ¡AHHHH! —Rápidamente se sentó en la cama, viendo la sonrisa divertida de su pequeño amante. ¡Ese niño iba a ser la muerte para él! — ¿Qué pasa por tu mente? —gruñe irritado, apoyándose contra la cabecera en la oscuridad. Hace todo lo posible para mantener una expresión de desaprobación. Pero como de costumbre, ni siquiera le afecta al menor. Después de un año de ser algo más que simplemente compañeros, no es de sorprenderse.

— ¡¿Cómo que qué diablos pienso?! ¡¿Qué demonios estabas pensando tú?! —El chico demanda, petulante y haciendo pucheros. Él no es Dick y esa cara de enojo que casi siempre lleva es simplemente… parte de él y por lo tanto, lo hace irresistible —He terminado mi tarea…

— ¿Y? —Pregunta. La oscuridad oculta su ceja levantada —Simplemente cumpliste tu responsabilidad y deber. —La implicación era clara, no había recompensa por hacer lo que debía de hacer.

Pero por supuesto Jay elige ignorar lo que se dice y lo que no se dice — Sí, está bien. Así que _ahora_ voy a tener mi diversión. —Ronronea.

La sonrisa del chico se asienta cuando se acurruca y se mueve para acariciar el pecho desnudo y ancho del hombre. Sus labios buscan besar las cicatrices que conoce bastante bien, recordándoles el hecho de que Bruce lo ha elegido para compartir su vida.

Ante la evidente demostración de afecto, el millonario se congela. Luego deja escapar un suspiro, observando la negrura de la habitación mientras revuelve los oscuros rizos del muchacho. El cabello es suave como el resto de su joven amante: salvaje e indómito, seductor, que sólo ruega por ser tocado. Realmente no puede negarle nada al chico, así que extendió sus brazos y lo rodeo con estos.

Aun así, él es el Murciélago y tiene que por lo menos demostrar resistencia —Esa no fue una agradable manera de despertar. —Comenta con un gruñido que en realidad no parece uno.

Jay se ríe mientras sus labios continúan besando cada cicatriz; Una de sus manos asciende y comienza a acariciar su vello en pecho, hasta dar con uno de sus pezones y frotarlo de la manera en la que le gusta —No se supone… que sería así… —Murmura mordisqueando el pequeño botón —Estaba enojado contigo… —Sonríe cuando dice eso y se dedica a lamer y succionar, soltando gemidos suaves y complacientes que Bruce solo pude apretar la mandíbula para no dejar escapar sonido alguno.

— Tienes que ser disciplinado... más… —Las palabras vienen y van, y su mente soñolienta está siendo menos cooperativa bajo las caricias del niño.

— ¿No lo soy? —No debería ser posible que lograse lucir tan tímido y sonreír a la vez como un gato.

— Mm-hm. —Confirma sin palabras.

— ¿Y cómo voy a ser castigado? —Pregunta en un tono casi satisfecho. Bruce podría no ser capaz de ver el brillo en sus ojos cuando el chico deliberadamente confundió sus palabras, pero sabe muy bien que está ahí.

— Disciplina, no castigo. —Aclara. El magnate pudo haber explicado bien aquello, sino fuera porque la boca del menor se está moviendo a su cuello, mordiendo, no lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar marca.

Entonces los labios se alejan y nuevamente Jason está haciendo pucheros — ¿No vas a nalguearme? —El menor parece fastidiado por ser negado a una de sus actividades favoritas.

No puede evitar burlarse — Simplemente no eres tan terrible. —Le informa a su amante con una cariñosa sonrisa. Es recompensado con una expresión encantadora que puede sentir a través de la oscuridad.

Suspira, y modifica su pensamiento anterior: Los fetiches del muchacho serán la muerte para él. Sus manos se mueven por la espalda ajena, deslizándolas sobre las caderas firmes antes de agarrar sus nalgas y acercarlo a él. El chico toma eso como una invitación para empujar las sábanas fuera del camino y montarse a horcajadas en su regazo. Como ambos están desnudos, permite que sientan el delicioso frote de ambas pieles.

— No eres tan terrible. —Repite distraídamente, con la mente perdida ante el mundo de sensaciones. Entonces el adolescente está sonriendo y moviéndose contra él, aumentando la fricción de la manera más maravillosa y distractora posible. Sin embargo, el joven insiste en seguir hablando.

— ¿No soy lo suficientemente malo?, Podría ser mucho peor, solo para ti. —Murmura lamiendo una de las esquinas de su boca.

— No está mal. —Intenta atrapar esa boca con la suya, que nuevamente lo evade —Eres solo… — Se las arregla para capturar los suaves labios, el tiempo suficiente como para dar un suave beso y así terminar de hablar —Un tonto.

Jason muerde sus labios y sonríe triunfante — Y soy todo tuyo.

— Soy el único lo suficientemente valiente como para soportarte. —Murmura tratando de besarlo adecuadamente, pero el menor no parece querer cooperar todavía.

— Claaaaaro. —Sonríe. Cubriendo una de las manos de Bruce con la suya y se remueve — Sabes que no puedes resistirte a mi trasero.

— De hecho, no puedo. — Bruce está de acuerdo en que la pasión y la lujuria subsumen todos los demás pensamientos en su cabeza. Así que no desea jugar más. Se mueve y fácilmente pone al menor debajo de él, besándolo finalmente con necesidad y hambre, el que tanto necesitaba. Su corazón late rápido, tan alegre y... repleto.

 **FIN.**


End file.
